dark_moon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
It's My Signature Move
This is the seventh episode of Survivor: Costa Rica. Challenges Reward Challenge: Blue Lagoon Bustle Tribes start out on the beach, with each tribe running into the ocean, swimming out to a net obstacle, climbing over it, going over a barrel roll, and swimming to a platform to retrieve keys. Three players from each tribe then solve their tribe's puzzle in the form of a captain's wheel. The first tribe to extend the flag using the wheel wins. Reward: A pizza dinner Winner: Alajuela Immunity Challenge: Serpent Turf Contestants must race out into the water and swim over to their respective tribe's bamboo cage. Once the entire tribe has arrived, each person must climb up and over the cage wall into the water. They will then retrieve a 30-foot long, 400-pound snake and bring it back to shore after crossing a balance beam before setting the snake on a table. Three remaining castaways will then retrieve six number tiles from the snake, and the tiles will be used to solve a number combination. Solving the combination frees 8 rings that one of the three castaways must throw at a series of targets that became progressively further from the contestants. The rings, when hit, will eventually spell out "IMMUNITY". The first tribe to spell out "IMMUNITY" wins. Winner: Alajuela Story Day 15 Alajuela win reward. They go back to camp to find a pizza dinner waiting for them, which they start eating. "Oh my god, this pizza tastes good," Kylie states. "I know right," Nick replies, "It feels good to win." Tony, Henry, and Eli then pull over Nick. "What do you three want?" Nick asks. "We want you on our side," Eli answers. "Why do you three need me?" Nick asks. "This is about that three person alliance over there. They're all incredibly powerful and we need the numbers. Day 16 Ciera, Kylie, and Beck pull over Nick. "What do you three want?" Nick asks. "We are asking if you want to join us," Ciera answers. "Why do you need me?" Nick asks. "Tony got rid of our close ally Amos two days ago. We need you to join us so we can have the majority against him and vote him out," Kylie answers. "I'll consider it," Nick replies. Day 17 Alajuela wins immunity, sending Cartago to Tribal Council. Stephanie, Corey, and Mike start running into the woods to search for idols. "I can't find anything," Stephanie states. "Me neither," Mike replies. "So, we get rid of Mike?" Tori asks.' "Yeah, we're finally going to take him out," Fiona M. answers. "Yay!" Tori shouts. Corey and Mike sit down on the beach. "The only thing we can do now is try to get Abigail to flip," Corey states. "We'll have to try. If I'm going down, then I'm going down swinging," Mike replies. Corey and Mike walk towards Abigail. "Abigail," Corey states. "Yes, you two?" Abigail asks. "We're targeting Fiona M. I want to know if you'll be willing to work with us," Mike answers. "I'll consider it," Abigail replies. At Tribal Council, Mike was sent home in a 4-3 vote, becoming the first returning player to be voted out of the game. Tribal Council Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * What's gonna happen at the next episode? Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.